


Rock Hard Paper Scissors

by skamsnake



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A very Kosegruppa Christmas, Anal Sex, Attempted Autofellatio, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Christmas cliches, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Evakteket Challenge, First chapter bottom!Isak, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe is Sexy, Santa Kink, Santa costumes, Second chapter bottom!Even, Smut, glitter & condoms, in all the ways, it's a thing, more Christmas clichés, what Even likes clichés?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: “Well… we could play Rock-Paper-Scissors for it?” Even says, breaking the kiss. Isak sends him a look of disbelief but soon shrugs in agreement, hoping Even will let him win this time too. He always does. Which is good, because Isak’s not sure his legs work right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/gifts).



> So this little seasonal fic is for the Evakteket Christmas Challenge, although it’s probably waaaay too filthy! The prompts were 'A Kosegruppa Christmas', 'Christmas decorations' and 'Santa costumes'..... Okay I admit I might’ve hacked the prompt generator a teeny tiny bit, sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> To my dirty, hardworking little santa, empty_venom <3  
> Also, Isak wearing Even's t-shirt is completely stolen from their genius 'santa, baby' series, which you should definitely treat yourself to if you haven't already!
> 
> Enjoy some fun & filth! And as always, I love you.
> 
> EDIT: The second chapter is a flipped version of this first chapter. Originally, only the second chapter had an ending, but now the first chapter is updated with the final scene as well, so if you’d prefer to stay in this universe, you now have a happy ending here as well ;)

“Can’t believe I ended up hosting _again_!” Isak sighs. “Our apartment is _tiny_!”

He’s standing in the doorway looking over their small living-slash-bedroom now completely covered in glitter and glazed paper cut outs, burned Christmas cookies and empty beer cans. After a much-needed shower, Isak had changed into just boxer briefs and a t-shirt, going for one of Even’s slightly oversized ones, now contemplating just leaving the mess for tomorrow and slip under the covers. Even walks up behind him from the kitchen, still in his silly Santa suit and beard.

“The tree is pretty though” he nods at the ridiculously small Christmas tree that Vilde had insisted they’d still get and that he had to pick up and drag home all the way from Kjellands Plads now decorated in hideous homemade Christmas ornaments, each one filthier than the next.

“You are too, by the way” he says softly, snaking an arm around Isak’s waist. Isak brings his hand up to Evens, lacing their fingers together, feeling Even’s warm lips against his neck. “Biggie looks good on you.”

“You know my parents are coming tomorrow, right?” Isak frowns a little, tilting his head as he assesses the obscene tree. He brings Even’s hand up to his lips and kisses it gently before letting it go and walking over to the extra table they’d set up for the occasion and starts to pick up the paper, glue and scissors scattered over it.

“We’ll just pretend it’s this gay Christmas tradition” Even says, amused. He follows him, collecting empty beer cans on his way. “You know, to cover trees in phallic polystyrene decorations, sexy cats and glitter-filled condoms,” he laughs. “They’ll have to accept it then.”

Isak shakes his head, smiling. Even briefly leaves the room to put the cans in the kitchen. On his return, he stops half way, looking up at the mistletoe Eskild had put up in the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows at Isak. Isak sends him a curious look.

“I have an idea for another gay Christmas tradition” Even smiles mischievously.

Isak rolls his eyes but leaves scissors and paper on the table and walks over to peck his boyfriend on his beard-covered lips, putting up a bit of struggle when Even pulls him in as the rough curls from the white Santa beard is tickling up his nose, almost making him sneeze.

”You’re cute and all, but I can’t wait to get you out of this” he teases, pulling the beard down below Even’s chin and pressing their lips together once more. Even immediately deepens the kiss, moves forward to push him up against the wall, licking eagerly into his mouth and sucking on his tongue and Isak feels his dick twitch in his briefs. He briefly breaks the kiss to catch his breath and pull the beard over Even’s head.

“Wait, is this…?” he looks between the beard in his hand and Even, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You know I’m sentimental like that” he smiles back, making Isak’s heart flutter. “Also, if you think about it… Santa must somehow be related to God, with the speed he travels in” he grins, and Isak just has to kiss his dork of a boyfriend, for a moment lost in memory of the first time they kissed, a little impressed that Even had actually managed to get the beard with him that night.

“God rides a bike you know? It's not really fair to compare, Santa” he smiles, playing along "Also, I'm not sure you even exist in the same universe. But you’re both pretty sexy" he continues playfully, bringing their lips together ones more, surprised at how much Even in this silly suit is actually turning him on.

“I was planning to make you sit on my lap.” Even smiles into the kiss, moving a hand down to grab a fistful of Isak’s ass and although Isak’s eyes are closed now, he makes sure Even can definitely see his eyes roll at that. Still he can’t help but pull him closer, shove his hands in Even’s hair and grind against his thigh _._

“Well…” Isak forces himself to pull back a little, tracing his hands slowly down the front of the red Santa suit. “Can’t promise I’ll be nice, though” he smiles suggestively, running a finger over the soft white rope that serve as a belt around Even’s waist.

Even just stands there, smiling expectantly and Isak tilts his head up and leans in, brushing his lips over Even’s cheek, pressing them up against his ear.

“Do you want me to tell you my dirty little wishes, Santa?” he breathes out, pulling gently at the belt to let the red robe fall open. Apparently, his boyfriend had beat him to it, completely naked under the red fabric, his cock already half-hard.

“Such a cliché” Even laughs, “Lucky for you, I love clichés.”

Even pulls Isak in for a heated kiss, forcing his lips further apart with his tongue, licking into his mouth. Isak moves his hand down to slide the belt out of the straps holding it, shivering a little at the tingling sensation of the soft rope sliding slowly against the palm of his hand.

“This might come in handy,” he practically purrs against Even’s lips, feeling Even’s dick twitch against his hip as he looks down at the rope in Isak’s hand. Isak leans in, rubbing their noses together and waits for Even to look up from his hand, locking eyes with him. Sensing Even’s equally excited at the thought, Isak pushes Even back a little and moves past him to pull out a chair.

“Come sit, Santa” he winks, patting the seat of the chair and smiling smugly.

Flushing a little Even moves over to sit down. He tilts his head back against Isak stomach and looks up at him. Still holding the white rope belt in his right hand, Isak slides his left hand down over Even’s chest and further down his stomach, loves the feeling of Even’s warm skin under his touch. Even’s already breathing heavier and Isak revels in it, in the power his fingers seem to have over Even’s skin, the way it flushes when he runs his fingertips over it, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He traces his index finger back up over Even’s shoulder, running it along the white furry-like border of the red robe, pushing it down a little.

“God I love your shoulders” he sighs and leans down to kiss and lick along Even’s collarbone to his shoulder, biting a little at the sensitive skin there. Even lets out a quiet moan and pushes back against Isak.

“Hands behind your back” Isak instructs and Even swallows hard, instantly complying. He moves his arms back around the chair, pressing his wrists together.

Isak ties Even’s hands together behind his back using the rope, making sure it’s tight around his wrists, pretending not to get affected by the smalls gasps Even is making, the way he’s curses under his breath. _Fuck._ Moving back in front of Even, Isak takes a good look at his boyfriend now restrained and on display. His hair, soft and messy against his forehead. Lips, pink and a little swollen from the rough kissing. The red robe, hanging open and draping around the chair, soft over his strong shoulders slightly tense from the way his arms are tied behind his back. His long pale legs stretched out on the floor. His cock, almost fully hard now, heavy between his legs. Twitching a little whenever Even flexes his abs, as if to persuade Isak to join them on the chair. Demanding him to.

Isak bites his lip at the sight. He wants to tease Even, wants to make him wait for it, but he’s too eager himself to really drag out the moment. Quickly he moves over and straddles Even, a leg on either side of his hips. He clutches at the white border of the robe, pulls Even closer and pushes the red fabric further down Even’s shoulders. He starts kissing up his neck, making Even moan under him, tilting his hips slightly as to encourage Isak to start moving on top of him. The slide of Even’s naked cock against Isak’s through the thin fabric of his briefs is making him dizzy with want.

Isak starts rolling his hips against Even, arching his back and grinding selfishly against Even’s cock, like he’s using it for his own purposes. Even looks up at him, wide-eyed and panting. Isak teases at the hem of his, of _Evens_ , t-shirt and as much as Even loves to see Isak in his own clothes, he seems eager to get Biggie off him, biting at the grey fabric and trying to use his mouth to pull it up. Taking pity in his increasingly desperate boyfriend, Isak pulls the t-shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. Even moans at the sight of his naked torso, urging in to kiss and lick up his chest and over his collarbone to his throat, sucking a bruise there. Isak shivers and bites his lip, feeling a flush spread down over his chest. He shoves his hands in Even’s hair and pulls his head back hard, locking eyes with him.

“Am I being bad, Santa?” he teases, forcing a broken moan from Even, his mouth slack and eyes dark with want.

With his hand still in a tight grip in his hair, Isak guides Even’s mouth back on him, up to his neck and further down his chest to let him suck and bite at his erect nipples. The roll of his hips against Even becoming more vigorous. Teasingly, Isak pulls back again letting Even’s mouth chase his body, his skin. He moves his hands up to cup Even’s face, grabbing at his chin.

“I love you so fucking much” he groans, kissing him hard.

“I love you too, baby.” Even hums into the kiss “And as an experienced Santa, I'd say you’re being rather nice right this moment” he grins.

Isak sends him a smug smile and licks his lips, then proceeds to kiss down Even’s chest and further down his stomach, finally kneeling between his legs. He brushes his hands slowly up and down Even’s thighs, feeling powerful at the way they seem to tremble under his touch, at the way it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Even to stay in his seat. Slowly Isak inches in, gazing teasingly up at Even through his lashes, his lips only inches from his cock. It’s fully hard now, standing proud from his lap.

“Fuck.” Even breathes out, squinting his eyes and thrusting his hips slightly into thin air.

“I told you I’d be naughty” Isak smirks, breathing teasingly over Even’s cock, deliberately dragging out the excruciating wait, making it twitch in anticipation. Slowly Isak leans in a bit, letting the long thick cock slide across his face, letting it caress his cheek, his nose, his eyelids. Letting it slide slowly up and down his face, mouth slack. Pushing a little at his upper lip on the upstroke, pulling at his lower lip on its way down.

“Isak?” It sounds less like a question and more like an order, but the way Even’s voice is slightly broken and the way he's frowning just a little is revealing his utter desperation and Isak feels so smug, perhaps a little too smug for his own good.

Dragging out the wait a little longer, he moves down to nuzzle gently into Even’s balls, letting them rub gently over his face. Brushes his lips over the sensitive skin there, pushing his nose into the softness, making Even whimper above him. Finally, Isak takes pity in him and opens his mouth to lick a long stripe up the underside of Even’s cock. Even groans in what seems like a mix of relief and pleasure, tilting his head back even further. Isak lets his tongue swirl around the head, licking tentatively at it, sucking the precum off the tip where it’s leaking from the slit. Even’s is writhing in his seat. Licking another broad stripe up the shaft, tracing the vein there, Isak finally opens his mouth wider and sucks the head into his mouth. Even bites his lip hard, starts panting in sync with the small involuntary thrusts of his hips, and the sight of Even like this is making Isak painfully hard himself. He wants to drive Even wild, wants to taste his desperation. Wants it to accumulate in his body, so he'll be ready when Isak finally let's him take back control.

He sucks Even’s cock further into his mouth and starts bobbing his head, lettings his hand cup and play with his balls, pulling off every now and then to suck one of them into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Isak. You’re so good at that!” Even groans, thrusting his hips up harder into the soft wetness of Isak’s mouth, panting heavy now. Isak pulls off, purposefully frowning. Can't help but notice the way Even's looking at his mouth, like he's telling it directly to get back into position.

“I’m pretty sure Jesus and Santa aren’t in the same universe either” he smirks, teasing his tongue at the slit before leaping back in.

Isak is losing track of time, of how long he’s been teasing Even, but he feels the small movements of Even’s hips becoming more frantic. Sensing Even is getting close, Isak pulls off with a loud pop forcing a growl from Even, hips chasing Isak’s lips. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Isak looks up at him, pupils wide blown. He leans in, head resting against Even’s stomach and moves both hands around the chair to loosen the rope around Even’s hands. Even rolls his shoulders a few times, rubs his wrists a little and then proceeds to slide his hands slowly down and back up Isak’s back. Isak sighs with content, his head resting in Even’s lap, feels the way the slow strokes are becoming increasingly intentional, Even’s hands teasing at the elastic band of his briefs, soon slipping inside. He feels himself inhale sharply as Even runs a finger tentatively over his crack, feels goosebumps spread all over his body as Even uses both hands to spread his cheeks apart a little. Exhaling heavily, Isak forces himself to regain focus, shifting his weight back a little. He puts his hands together in front of Even.

“Your turn” he says, his words almost a whisper. He opens the hand still holding on to the rope.

Even lets out a shaky breath and looks at Isak. Like he's making sure Isak wants to, although Isak knows that he knows. Knows how much Isak wants too. Holding his gaze, Even takes the rope from Isak’s hand and quickly starts tying the end of it tight around Isak’s wrists in front of him, leaving half the rope untied to create what looks like a leash. Leaving Isak breathless in the process.

“Nice and tight” he says playfully, tugging at the rope, pulling Isak forward a little, pulling him back onto his cock. Letting out a pleased sound as he finds Isak’s wet mouth back on him, his lips stretching beautifully around the head of his cock.

Still working his mouth up and down Even’s cock, Isak lifts himself up by his arms, elbows pressing down onto Even’s thighs for leverage, hands tied together just above his head. Even is biting his lip again, panting with every move of Isak’s mouth, which is going increasingly slack around his cock as Isak has started panting too, has started to drool around it. On the one hand wishing a little that he had a free hand to relieve some of the tensions building in his briefs at alarming speed, on the other hand excited to give over control to his boyfriend. Even seems to sense Isak’s increased desperation, twisting one leg a little to move a foot in to rest against Isak’s crotch, creating a much-appreciated friction for Isak to rub himself off against, not doing much to help him along though.

Isak hums around Even’s cock, in gratitude pressing his mouth as far down as he can go, grinding eagerly against Even’s foot. Notices the way he can go slightly further down now that Even’s foot is distracting him in the best of ways. He pushes further down, his elbows drilling into Even’s thighs, when a sudden hard pull of the rope around his hands makes Isak’s elbows give out under him and his head fall fast and far down the cock in his mouth, taking it all the way to the back of his throat. He gags, a loud moan escaping from deep inside his throat as he feels the muscles there stretch. Notices the way the muscles in his lower abdomen seem to simultaneously tighten and his toes curl. Feels his mouth salivate and his own cock throb and leak from the intrusion. From the restrain of his hands and the way he has no control in this position, completely at the mercy of his boyfriend sitting above him. A little dazed he looks up at Even, wanting to see his reaction. The heavy cock still halfway down his throat, filling up his mouth, he lets himself choke a little on it, his orgasm suddenly only inches away. Even looks completely mesmerized, like he's studying Isak's reaction, completely in awe of him. Clutching the stretched out leash wrapped a few times around his large hand.

“You like that, huh?” he smiles, his voice raw and hoarse. Isak just nods slowly, equally surprised and affected. He doesn't like it. He fucking _loves_ it.

Even pulls even more at the leash, up a bit and then down behind Isak's back, forcing his arms further up and his hands behind his head, leaving Isak's mouth and throat completely exposed. Still Isak isn't pulling back one bit, only trying to push himself even further down, hoping his boyfriend will just take the hint and start thrusting into his mouth. He doesn't though, and when he proceeds to loosen the rope leash a little, Isak uses his elbows to lift himself off of his cock, catching his breath for a moment. Even leans down to press a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, moves his free hand up to cup his face, thumb brushing gently over Isak’s throat. Isak leans into the touch, notices the increased sensitivity of the skin there, the way it seems to crave Even’s touch, encourages him to press harder.  

“Get on the bed, baby” Even smiles, helping Isak to his feet, patting his ass playfully.

They both shuffle towards the bed, Even almost jumping up on it, giddy with excitement as he starts pulling at the rope, pulling Isak towards him. Isak’s suddenly grateful that he’d let Even build that silly bedframe this summer out of old upcycled wooden pallets, realizing Even’s plan to actually tie him to the headboard.

“On your back, beautiful” Even commands and Isak feels a deep throb in his groin at the command.

Lying on his back, arms stretched out above his head, hands against the headboard, Isak’s the one to feel desperate now. Can’t take his eyes off of his hot boyfriend, who’s straddled his chest to tie his hands to the headboard, looking adorable and very concentrated, eyebrows slightly furrowed and tongue sticking out a little at the corner of his mouth.

Sending him a small satisfied nod, Even plumps down on top of Isak, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Even starts to kiss down Isak’s chin and neck to his chest. Still keeping eye contact, he slowly lets his tongue slide over his chest to his left nipple, teasingly licking at it and breathing over it. Isak’s already squirming in the sheets, chest heaving. Feeling his breath hitch as Even slides his tongue further out towards Isak’s stretched out arms, starts licking into the soft hair of his armpit. Trying not to wince, Isak relaxes his shoulders let himself enjoy the sweet tickling sensation of Even’s tongue on his sensitive skin there. The way Even is practically eating him up, worshipping every inch of Isak's body. The way his own muscles are actually trembling under Even's touch. Even proceeds to move further down, licking down Isak’s side and ribs all the way to where his briefs are hugging his hips. Agonizingly slow, Even starts pulling the briefs down Isak’s thighs, leaving them there for a moment and starts kissing a trail back up Isak’s thigh and over his hipbone towards the soft trail of hair just under his belly button, deliberately avoiding Isak’s neglected cock.

Pulling the briefs a little further down Isak’s lower leg, Even suddenly sits back up and clutches at the fabric stretched out between Isak’s calves, pulling his legs up by it and pressing them further up all the way to Isak’s face, forcing a high-pitched moan from his throat. Even opens Isak’s hand above him still tied to the headboard, aligning it with the briefs now stretched out somewhere around his ankles.

“Hold on tight, baby” he breathes out and there's a promise in those word that is making Isak’s dick pulse in expectation, screaming for attention. Still Isak finds himself instantly complying, his tied up hands grabbing the fabric and holding on to it like his g _oddamn_ life depended on it.

Even nods in approval and moves to lick and bite back down the back of Isak’s thigh, finally positioning himself flat on the bed, his face just above Isak’s ass. He stills for a moment, brushing his hands up the back of Isak’s thighs, parting his lips and blowing gently over Isak’s skin, feeling his legs tremble under him.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful like this, Isak” he groans, and Isak clutches a little tighter at the fabric in his hands, trying to remind himself to breathe.

Thankfully, Even seems too affected himself to tease Isak too much, instantly lunging at him. Isak feels his breath hitch in his throat as Even presses his face in between Isak’s cheeks, using his large hands to part them a little, eager to get as close to Isak as possible. Sighing loudly and with such relief into his ass, it's making Isak blush.

The first tentative lick across Isak’s entrance makes him throw his head to the side, eyes squinting in almost painful pleasure. He feels himself clench at it, like his body is trying desperately to keep Even there, to suck his tongue inside. He lifts his head up a little to try to catch a glimpse of Even’s mouth on him, his tongue sliding over him. Rolling his hips and pushing slightly against the headboard, Isak tries to push himself down on Even's tongue, letting out a whine when Even pulls back, waiting.

“Isak. I decide what you get and when. Be a good boy now.”

Isak throws his head back, a small whine forced from inside his throat. Soon realizing of course, that his boyfriend will show him no pity and that all he can do is try to stay still and wish for Even’s mouth back on him. Which seems to work, because soon Even's tongue is back lapping and prodding teasingly at his entrance, and Isak is _dying_.

“Fu- Fuck. E-Even. Your tongue” Isak moans, pressing his face into his own elbow above him, clutching at the fabric around his ankles, feeling the slight strain down the back of his thighs.

“Mmh” Even hums, looking up at Isak and pulling back a little. “You taste so good baby” he groans, his mouth and chin glistening with spit. Soon diving right back in, alternating between licking teasingly at Isak's rim and studying in details how his body reacts to the touch. Completely consumed by the way Isak is melting under him, the way he always opens up so beautifully for him.

When Even’s wet tongue finally breaches him, Isak almost screams and arches off the bed with such a force that he loses the grip around the briefs holding up his legs. Patiently, Even pulls back a little to assess the situation and although Isak whines at the loss, Even takes his time to reposition Isak, pushing gently at the back of his thighs and making sure the briefs are back in his tied up hands. Leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips, Even deliberately lets his hard cock grind against Isak’s crack, and Isak's entire body is _begging_. His mouth, in particular.

“Please, Even. Please. Pleeease!” Isak almost wails, his voice completely wrecked. He's not even sure, maybe it’s the cheesy role play or maybe it's the soft rope tight around his wrists, but he feels both vulnerable and powerful in this position, holding himself open for this beautiful man that is _his._ And maybe it’s the way this man’s cock, _his_ cock, is rubbing against his entrance in the most delicious way, or maybe it’s the way he can taste himself on Even’s tongue, but Isak has to _try_.

“Even, get in me”

 “You’re not ready” Even declines calmly, pecks him on the lips and makes a gesture to move back into position.

“Even.” Isak presses his elbows tight together around Even’s face, intent on keeping him there. Starring into his eyes, he gathers as much strength as he possibly can. 

“I don’t care, get in me” he insists, swiftly pulling the briefs off his ankles and moving his legs down to wrap tight around Even’s waist. Even looks amused, but frowns like he’s trying not to smile.

“Isak." Even sighs fondly "I told you already, I decide _what_ you get and _when_. Or do I have to tie up your legs too?” he asks, raising his brows and moving his hand down to caress Isak's shins softly, making Isak loosen the tight grip around his waist. Isak exhales sharply, shaking his head in delicious defeat, moves his legs back up and twists his hands a little in the rope to be able to hold on to his ankles.                          

“You’re being such a nice boy right now” Even coos, and moves his hand in between Isak’s stretched out legs to cup his face, caress his cheek. Hums pleased at the way Isak leans into his touch, the way all parts of Isak just instantly goes pliant under his touch. Then, slowly letting his thumb trace along Isak’s jawline and up to his mouth, he starts brushing over his lips.

“Open up, baby.” he instructs moments later. Eager to abide, Isak parts his lips to let Even push his index finger inside. Feels the sweet salty taste of his fingertip explode on his taste buds, lets him slide it in over the surface of his tongue and further into his mouth and back out a few times before adding a second finger. Isak moans loudly at it and feels himself salivate, trying not to swallow to get as much spit to cover Even’s fingers as possible. Even pulls the fingers out of Isak’s mouth and moves them down to where Isak’s eager to feel them too.

“Did you know that the mouth is one of your most sensitive body parts?” Even asks, way to composed if you ask Isak. Moving his other free hand back up to Isak’s lips, Even resumes teasing Isak's lips while simultaneously circling his rim with the other finger. “And that it connects to other sensitive parts of your body?” he smiles, and Isak's pretty much back to begging again.

He doesn’t have to though, as Even slowly starts pushing one finger back inside Isak’s mouth, perfectly mirroring the finger at Isak’s other entrance, also slowly pushing inside. It feels different, yet surprisingly similar, the way Even’s fingers are moving in perfect synchrony. And Isak feels like he might faint from the overwhelming sensation of Even’s fingers inside him, the way he feels them  _everywhere_. Somehow the slow drags of Even's finger against the inside of his cheek, up against the roof of his mouth, down on his tongue, make every movement of Even's finger in his ass so much more intimate and intense. Like every drag is pulling him apart, only to reconnect him with every push inside and Isak can feel his walls flutter around Even in a completely new way. It feels _electric,_ like Even’s fingers are somehow connected by an invisible wire, pulsing through his body, making him feel  _whole_.

“Breathe, baby” Even shushes and Isak blinks a few times and nods, realizing his been holding his breath far too long.

He parts his lips further and starts panting heavily, lets Even’s fingers thrust slowly into him, lets him explore his openings as he pleases, claiming him. Soon, Even’s pushing in a second finger both places, gently spreading them, scissoring them inside to stretch his lips the same way he's stretching his rim, spreading him open. And it's taking all of Isak's willpower not to push hard against the thrusts, not to try and suck Even deeper inside him in every way possible, but somehow he just instinctively knows his body needs to stay still. That he needs to let it _receive_. That this is what's making his thighs shake, what's sending shivers down his spine.

Even continues to explore further inside him, thrusting with more effort now, using his fingers to press Isak's tongue down and tease at the entrance to his throat, while gently grazing over his prostate with his other fingers. Never breaking eye contact. And Isak's completely lost to it, feels like he's been shattered into a million pieces and Even's rebuilding him, reconnecting him piece by piece with his fingers. Even stills for a moment, leans down to brush his parted lips over Isak's, right next to where his fingers are buried deep inside his mouth.

“ _Now_ you’re ready” he breathes into his mouth and Isak so is, starts to push his hips down and lift his head up frantically to meet the thrust of Even’s fingers, eyes begging for more. Finally Even pulls out all four fingers, making Isak whine at the loss. Even just smiles and leans in to kiss him, humming into his mouth and Isak feels a wave of relief wash over him as he senses Even’s finally going to give in to his previous demand, granting him his wish. Not breaking the kiss, Even extends his body a little to the right, reaches out and opens the drawer of their night stand-slash-coffee table next to their bed.

“Fuck.”

“I know” Isak pants into his mouth, eyes closed. “Let’s go”.

Isak starts pulling a little at the rope above him, still to tight around his wrists to really loosen at that.

“Uhm...” Even hesitates, pulling back a little to meet Isak’s gaze.

“What?” Isak opens his eyes, frowning.

“I kinda…” Even hesitates, and Isak’s getting slightly annoyed now.

“What Even?!”

“I think I might’ve given all of our condoms to Vilde” Even glances at the glittery-condom covered Christmas tree at the foot of their bed.

“What the fuck, Even?!” Isak cries out, sounding angrier than he intended. Releasing his grip around his ankles, he lets his legs fall flat on the bed, a sound of defeat in his throat. The new stretched out position making it possible for Isak to glance down his own stomach, precum smeared all over it.

“Well, maybe…” Even looks at the tree, a crooked smile on his lips.

“No, Even.” Isak snaps, shaking his head “You’re not getting glitter on your dick again. It will go everywhere! Last time people were asking me weeks after why I had glitter on my face!” and Even just laughs, nodding with his eyes closed like he’s lost in precious memory.

“Well someone needs to run down to 7eleven to get condoms then” he raises his brows at Isak.

 “And that’ll be you.” Isak says matter-of-factly. “I’m a little tied up here, remember?” Isak wriggles his hands above his head.          

“I could untie you” Even tries, smiling and tilting his head a little.

“Don’t.” Isak says in a low, firm voice. He’s frowning and Even leans in to kiss the frown off his face.

“Well… we could play _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ for it?” Even says, breaking the kiss. Isak sends him a look of disbelief but soon shrugs in agreement, hoping Even will let him win this time too. He always does. Which is good, because Isak’s not sure his legs work right now.

“You don’t have to untie me for that either” he says firmly, glancing up at his hands and moving them a little to demonstrate. Even bites his lip at that, seems to be even more turned on by how much his boyfriend actually enjoys being tied up like this.

Quickly, Even moves up to straddle Isak’s chest, pulling himself up on his knees and aligning his right hand with Isak’s left one. Isak tries to look up at their hands, tries not to get too distracted by Even’s cock in this new position, hard and heavy right in front of his face.

“Three? Or one?” Even looks down at Isak, holding up three fingers, then switching to one.

“Best of three” Isak replies confidently. Even will let him win in the end anyway. As always.

“Okay” Even smiles, exhaling as if to ready himself for the match.

“Rock... paper... scissors!” Even lists, as they shake their hands three times. He smiles wide, looking down at his own flat hand and Isak’s, still closed in a fist.

“Paper beats rock” he says enthusiastically, wrapping his hand around Isak’s in victory. Isak’s still completely calm. He knows how this will go down, knows the drill.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” they go again, this time with Even faking slight disappointment at the sight of Isak’s extended index and middle fingers forming a V in front of his own flat hand.

“Scissors beats paper, yes.” Even nods in defeat. Isak smiles smugly, twisting his hand a little to make a slow, scissoring gesture, sensing a slight throb of Even’s cock at the implied innuendo. Even grins and pulls back for a moment to shuffle down the bed to place a wet sloppy kiss right to Isak’s hole, and Isak wails, back arching of the bed.

Moving back up to align their hands, Even clears his throat and they both get ready for the final round, hands back into fists.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Even shouts, and he almost looks surprised at the two stretched out hands in front of him. They always do this, and Even always acts surprised. He looks down at Isak.

“Tie” he says, smiling back at the pun, which was definitely fucking intended.

“Okay, one more” Isak presses on and just as Even’s starts listing “Rock, paper, scis-“ Isak tilts his head up and sucks the head of Even’s cock into his mouth as far as he can, forcing a load moan from his boyfriend.

Isak continues to suck him off until Even’s done stuttering out “scissors”, feeling a little cocky at the effect his mouth has on his boyfriend. His smirk is soon replaced with a frown though, when he looks up at their hands, his own forming the well-known V, Even’s still balled into a fist. Even looks almost just as surprised as Isak, gaze shifting between Isak and their hands.

“Yes! I won!” he grins, extending his fist further into the air.

“What, that’s cheating!” Isak snaps.

“How’s that cheating?” Even laughs, looking fondly at Isak, who’s pouting now.

“You always, _always_ choose paper?!” Isak almost shouts, “That’s your thing! I swear you have a paper kink.”

“Do you think there are _rules_ here?” Even laughs, moving slowly back down Isak body to kiss a trail down his stomach. "If anything, you're the one who's using dirty tricks to distract me?" he smiles, continuing "and well…something did indeed distract me” he says, sticking out his pointed tongue to tease at the head of Isak’s cock, lapping up the precum that’s still pooling there.

Isak lets out an exaggerated whine, throwing his head from side to side, determined to convince his boyfriend to just let him have this one.

“Okay okay, Isak” Even gives in way too soon, sighing playfully against Isak's cock, “I’ll go!”. A smile threatening to break out, soon covering all over his face.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere” he continues in a teasing tone, pushing Isak's legs up quickly to press another sloppy kiss to his ass before getting up and throwing on his grey Biggie t-shirt, that Isak had left on the floor, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and his coat on his way out into the hallway.

“Even?!” Isak shouts from the bed, nodding up at his hands above his head. Even sends him a curious look.

“Ahh” he smiles, looking like he’d only just realized he’d left Isak tied to the headboard. He moves back over to the bed and leans in, cupping Isak’s face and providing him with yet another sloppy kiss, this time to his actual lips. 

“Du er så jævla deilig, Isak!” he just smiles and gets up to leave, leaving Isak still tied to the bed, rock hard and helpless.

“Even!”

Hands still tied to the headboard, Isak watches his boyfriend walk towards the door, looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t have to untie you for that either” he imitates Isak’s previous demand, smiling and winking suggestively and Isak watches in disbelief as Even proceeds to push the door open, sending him a final mischievous smile before slipping out the door, mouthing at him “Don’t go anywhere”

”Eeeven!” Isak groans.

He gazes up at his tied up hands, then towards the coffee table and the scissors he’d left there just out of reach, then back up at his hands and down at his cock, rock hard against his stomach, also painfully out of reach. All seem to stare mockingly back at him. He cant’ help but smile though. Rolling his eyes, he makes a mental note to never trust Santa in a game of _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ again.

 

***

Even can’t remember running faster in his life. Well maybe he can, but that one time last year he’d just gotten a text from Isak with an ultimatum. Also, he didn’t have a massive boner back then, so it’s not really fair to compare.

Still trying to catch his breath, he throws the pack of condoms on the counter. Watches the frown on the shop assistant’s face grow deeper as he grabs a pack of gum too, trying to be casual about it. Realizing too late that the combination just earns him even more judgmental looks, which would make much more sense, if the sales women actually knew where his mouth had just been.

In what feels like minutes later, he’s back at the door. Isak’s quiet inside, and for a moment Even worries he might have fallen asleep. After all, what else could he be doing right this moment, being tied to the bed and all. Even’s dick twitches in memory and makes it slightly harder to focus his attention on unlocking the door. 

Finally, he manages to open the door and slip inside, whistling _Here comes Santa Claus_ as his hands starts unwrapping a condom, his dick half-hard just thinking about what’s to come. Trying to catch a glimpse of Isak over on the bed in their living-slash-bedroom from the hallway while also trying to kick of his shoes turns out to be even more difficult, but he manages. His eyes widen at the sight and a deep throb in his groin threatens to pull his legs out under him. The sight is obscene.

“What are you _doing_ , Isak?!”

It’s outrageous, and Even can’t take his eyes away from it. Isak’s hands are still tied to the headboard, but his pale legs are not stretched out on the bed as he’d expected them to be. Instead, they’re folded in over him, his body completely bend. Impossibly so, in fact. His feet are close to his face like they’ve wandered down the wall and further down the headboard, his toes grabbing a hold at the slat of one of the lower wooden pallets. His head is propped up a little against the blue and grey pillows behind him, his ass propped up too, vertically in the air. What really mesmerizes Even though, what’s making his eyes glued to Isak right now, is not the flexibility of his boyfriend (which often comes in use), rather it’s the way his mouth is slightly open. The way his lips are swollen and wet, hard at work. The way he’s hollowing his cheeks. The way his cock, still as hard and heavy as ever, is hovering over his face, the head dipping slightly into his open mouth from above. Isak’s _own_ goddamn mouth.

Even just stands there for a moment, starring. Making sure to take a mental snapshot, to capture the entire thing for later. He steadies himself for a moment at the doorframe, lets out a quiet moan as he reaches down to palm himself, trying to relieve some tension. Taking in the sight of Isak, who’s clearly realized he’s back, putting on a show for him. Swirling his tongue around the head, sucking at the tip.

“Isak. You look obscene!” Even groans, ripping off his own clothes and moving fast towards the bed in a few long strides. Isak releases his lips around his cock and turns his head towards Even.

“Chiller hjemme” he smiles and winks, apparently not embarrassed in the slightest.

“Be honest now,” Even pauses “Is this the _real_ reason you took up yoga with Eskild this year?” he teases and Isak laughs, still curled completely in on himself.

“I think this position is actually called the _plow_. I’m plowing,” he grins from below _._

Even sits down on the bed next to Isak and leans in to place a kiss to his thigh, running a finger gently up the back of his calf, further up his milky thigh and over his cheek, all the way up to the top point of his tailbone, then running it slowly back down over his crack, feeling Isak tremble under his fingertip.

“I think you’ll find I’ll be doing the plowing here” Even smiles smugly, trailing his finger further down over Isak’s perineum, over the soft skin of his balls to the root of his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs, watching it swell a little like it’s craving his touch. Isak swallows hard as Even continues trailing his finger from the root along the bulging vein and all the way to the tip, ending the teasing trail with a playful tap at Isak’s smiling lips just below it.

Even makes a small gesture to get up off the bed again, making Isak move quickly. He bites teasingly at Even’s finger as a distraction, just giving himself enough time to release his long legs from the headboard in a swift move, tilt his hips slightly to the side and throw a leg over the back of Even’s head, locking him in a tight grip.

“Nuh-uh” he whines, but Even can hear the smile on his lips. “You’re _not_ leaving again.”

Even’s laughing, holding both hands up in pretend surrender, the long-awaited condom still in his hand. Isak’s laughing too, slowly releasing the headlock to let Even move over to the drawer to search for the lube. A small sigh of relief leaves his lips as he finds it there, for a split second worried that Vilde took that too.

Isak stretches his legs out on the bed and arches his back to stretch out a little, his hands still tied to the headboard. Even continues to tantalize his body, exploring all its trigger points. Sucking and biting gently at his neck and collarbone, so exquisitely exposed. Licking the sensitive skin of his armpit, forcing small whimpers from deep in his throat. Breathing teasingly over his nipples, licking a trail to his belly button and further down along the soft trail of hair below it and out towards his hip bone.

Even settles in between Isak’s thighs, brushes his hands in slow movements up his inner thighs, until Isak’s body is practically begging.  

“Get. In. Me.” he repeats, sounding a little too authoritative for someone who’s tied up, if you ask Even.

In a few skillful moves, Even proceed to roll on the condom and lube himself up, soon lining up at Isak’s entrance, pushing his legs back up a bit, spreading him open and using a few fingers to check he’s still ready.

Slowly he starts pushing inside, leaving them both breathless for a moment. Even, from the way Isak’s body is opening up so beautifully for him, welcoming him, surrounding him in warm wetness. Isak, from the way Even’s body is filling him to the brim, making him feel like he might burst from it. Arching his back, he realizes this is usually where he’d clutch the sheets, as he feels a desperate need to grab a hold of something, which Even must notice since he moves his hands up to Isak’s, lacing their fingers together.

Isak tilts up his hips a bit, as to encourage him to start moving. Even almost can’t bring himself to do it, doesn’t want to pull away from Isak, even if it’s only inches, even if technically he has to. Wishing that he could push deeper, just bury himself in Isak. Eventually he does move though, and the slow drag out is making Isak breath hitch and his legs wrap tight around Even’s hips, like it’s leaving a wound only to be healed by the impending push back inside.

Slowly, Even starts rolling his hips. Deep thrusts that force rhythmic punched-out sounds of pleasure from Isak’s mouth, and Even just has to lean down and kiss it, swallow the moans from him.

“Say my name” Even breathes into his mouth, squeezing Isak’s fingers with his own above them.

“E-Even.” Isak whispers back into his mouth, and Even groans at it, pushing deeper.

“Again.” he instructs, picking up the pace of his thrusts, his movements slightly frantic now.

“Even. _Even Even Even_ ” he pants quietly with every thrust, and Isak’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

In a quick move, Even releases his hands from Isak’s and moves back a bit to push Isak’s legs further up, wanting to recreate the visual from earlier. He raises himself up on his knees first and then further up on his feet, soon driving deep and hard down onto Isak and into him from above, ripping a guttural moan his throat. Looking up at Even, they lock eyes for a moment.

“Please make me come, Even. I need to come.”

Even stills inside Isak, wraps a hand around his cock below, and immediately starts stroking with effort. It’s a little difficult from this angle, with Isak being bend over like that, but it doesn’t take more than a few strokes before Isak starts to come, his body convulsing in bursts, clenching so tight around Even he almost comes himself just from the pressure alone. What tips him over the edge, though, is the way Isak’s throat is being covered in his own cum, the way it’s trickling down and pooling around his neck, some of it on his chin too. It’s making Even’s orgasm wash over him with such a force that he almost falls over, quickly moving a hand up to steady himself at the wall, bending Isak over even more as he feels waves of pleasure crashing inside him, rushing through his body, making him shudder through it.

They both giggle as Even falls to his knees, Isak’s legs loose around him, both completely spent. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Isak’s lips before pulling out gently and reaching down to pull of the condom and tie it off.

“Aw. I made another Christmas decoration for the tree” he teases and Isak rolls his eyes, and for a brief moment Even considers just leaving him tied to the headboard for the rest of the holidays.

 

**

 

“Which one is funnier?” Even asks.

They’re all snuggled up in bed after he’d finally released Isak upon agreeing this would be a Christmas tradition worthy of repeating with the roles reversed. Even’s fiddling with Isak’s phone after taking a snapshot of himself and a very visibly objecting Isak.

“Santa Claus is cumming to town? Here cums Santa Claus? O Cum All Ye Faithful-“

“You’re not posting that stuff on insta again!” Isak elbows him and rolls over to pull the phone out of his hand. Even laughs and tries to pout, soon accepting his defeat though, letting Isak settle into the crook of his arm.

Minutes later, Isak is fast asleep, his head resting on Even’s chest, his breath slow and steady. Even runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. He decides to take a final look at the picture he took, melting a little at the way they just look so happy, all flushed and giggly. He feels proud and incredibly lucky. He wouldn’t wish for anything else than to just lay here with Isak in his arms. He decides to post the picture anyway, adjusting the caption slightly.

“ _Last_ Christmas or _current_ Christmas?”

Definitely _next_ Christmas, he smiles to himself.

 


	2. Here comes Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to those of you who read the first chapter and especially the sweethearts who took the time to kudo' or comment, you're the real Santa's in here! <3
> 
> So I was planning a quick follow up on this and since I enjoy twisting scenes in my fics and flipping everything around, I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter from a parallel universe... including the return of a certain Santa! xD
> 
> A heads up - it didn't get any less filthy, and it's still completely inappropriate in every way, which I kinda love so. Hahaha.
> 
> ALSO, still obsessed with the santa, baby series it’s ART, no less.

“Can’t believe you ended up hosting _again_!” Even laughs. “Our apartment is _tiny_!”

He’s standing in the doorway looking over their small living-slash-bedroom now completely covered in glitter and glazed paper cut outs, burned Christmas cookies and empty beer cans. After a much-needed shower, Even had changed into just boxer briefs and a t-shirt, going for one of Isak’s slightly oversized ones, now contemplating just leaving the mess for tomorrow and slip under the covers. Isak walks up behind him from the kitchen, still in his silly Santa suit and beard.

“The tree is pretty though” he nods at the ridiculously small Christmas tree that Vilde had insisted they’d still get and that he had to pick up and drag home all the way from Kjellands Plads now decorated in hideous homemade Christmas ornaments, each one filthier than the next.

“You are too, by the way,” Isak says softly, snaking an arm around Even’s waist. Even brings his hand up to Isak’s, lacing their fingers together, feeling Isak’s warm lips against his neck. “The Brotherhood looks good on you.” he smiles, tracing a finger along the _Ill_ in Illuminati.

“You know your parents are coming tomorrow, right?” Even frowns a little, tilting his head as he assesses the obscene tree. He brings Isak’s hand up to his lips and kisses it gently before letting it go and walking over to the extra table they’d set up for the occasion and starts to pick up the paper, glue and scissors scattered over it.

“We’ll just pretend it’s this gay Christmas tradition” Isak says, amused. He follows him, collecting empty beer cans on his way. “You know, to cover trees in phallic polystyrene decorations, sexy cats and glitter-filled condoms,” he laughs. “They’ll have to accept it then.”

Even shakes his head, smiling. Isak briefly leaves the room to put the cans in the kitchen. On his return, he stops half way, looking up at the mistletoe Eskild had put up in the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows at Even. Even sends him a curious look.

“I have an idea for another gay Christmas tradition” Isak smiles mischievously.

Even rolls his eyes but leaves scissors and paper on the table and walks over to peck his boyfriend on his beard-covered lips, putting up a bit of struggle when Isak pulls him in as the rough curls from the white Santa beard is tickling up his nose, almost making him sneeze.

”You’re cute and all, but I can’t wait to get you out of this” he teases, pulling the beard down below Isak’s chin and pressing their lips together once more. Isak immediately deepens the kiss, moves forward to push him up against the wall, licking eagerly into his mouth and sucking on his tongue and Even feels his dick twitch in his briefs. He briefly breaks the kiss to catch his breath and pull the beard over Isak’s head.

“Wait, is this…?” he looks between the beard in his hand and Isak, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I know you’re sentimental like that” he smiles back, making Even’s heart flutter. “Also, if you think about it… Santa must somehow be related to God, with the speed he travels in” he grins, and Even just has to kiss his smug boyfriend, for a moment lost in memory of the first time they kissed, thankful he’d actually managed to get the beard with him that night.

“God rides a bike you know? It's not really fair to compare, Santa” he smiles, playing along "Also, if they were actually related, this is so wrong,” he laughs, kissing Isak again.

“I'm not sure we even exist in the same universe. But we’re both pretty sexy" Isak continues playfully, bringing their lips together ones more, surprised at how much Even is actually turned on by him in this silly suit.

“I was planning to make you sit on my lap.” Isak smiles into the kiss, moving a hand down to grab a fistful of Even’s ass and although Even’s eyes are closed now, he’s pretty sure he sees his eyes roll at that. Still he cannot help but pull him closer, shove his hands in Isak’s hair and grind against his thigh _._

“Well…” Even forces himself to pull back a little, tracing his hands slowly down the front of the red Santa suit. “Can’t promise I’ll be nice, though” he smiles suggestively, running a finger over the soft white rope that serve as a belt around Isak’s waist.

Isak just stands there, smiling expectantly and Even tilts his head up and leans in, brushing his lips over Isak’s cheek, pressing them up against his ear.

“Do you want to tell Santa your dirty little wishes?” Isak breathes out, pulling gently at the belt to let the red robe fall open, revealing his completely naked body under the red fabric, his cock already half-hard.

“Such a cliché” Even laughs, “Lucky for you, I love clichés.”

Even pulls Isak in for a heated kiss, forcing his lips further apart with his tongue, licking into his mouth. He moves his hand down to slide the belt out of the straps holding it, shivering a little at the tingling sensation of the soft rope sliding slowly against the palm of his hand.

“This might come in handy,” he practically purrs against Isak’s lips, feeling his dick twitch against his hip as he looks down at the rope in Even’s hand. Even leans in, rubbing their noses together and waits for Isak to look up from his hand, locking eyes with him. Sensing Isak’s equally excited at the thought, Even pushes Isak back a little and moves past him to pull out a chair.

“Come sit, Santa” he winks, patting the seat of the chair and smiling smugly.

Flushing a little Isak moves over to sit down. He tilts his head back against Even’s stomach and looks up at him. Still holding the white rope belt in his right hand, Even slides his left hand down over Isak’s chest and further down his stomach, loves the feeling of Isak’s warm skin under his touch. Isak’s already breathing heavier and Even revels in it, in the power his fingers seem to have over Isak’s skin, the way it flushes when he runs his fingertips over it, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He traces his index finger back up over Isak’s shoulder, running it along the white furry-like border of the red robe, pushing it down a little.

“God I love your shoulders” he sighs and leans down to kiss and lick along Isak’s collarbone to his shoulder, biting a little at the sensitive skin there. Isak lets out a quiet moan and pushes back against Even.

“Hands behind your back” Even instructs and Isak swallows hard, instantly complying. He moves his arms back around the chair, pressing his wrists together.

Even ties Isak’s hands together behind his back using the rope, making sure it’s tight around his wrists, pretending not to get affected by the small gasps Isak is making, the way he curses under his breath. _Fuck._ Moving back in front of Isak, Even takes a good look at his boyfriend now restrained and on display. His curls, soft and messy around his head. Lips, pink and a little swollen from the rough kissing. The red robe, hanging open and draping around the chair, soft over his strong shoulders slightly tense from the way his arms are tied behind his back. His long pale legs stretched out on the floor. His cock, almost fully hard now, heavy between his legs. Twitching a little whenever Isak flexes his abs, as if to persuade Even to join them on the chair. Demanding him to.

Even bites his lip at the sight. He wants to tease Isak, wants to make him wait for it, but he’s too eager himself to really drag out the moment. Quickly he moves over and straddles Isak, a leg on either side of his hips. He clutches at the white border of the robe, pulls Isak closer and pushes the red fabric further down Isak’s shoulders. He starts kissing up his neck, making Isak moan under him, tilting his hips slightly as to encourage Isak to start moving on top of him. The slide of Isak’s naked cock against Even’s through the thin fabric of his briefs is making him dizzy with want.

Even starts rolling his hips against Isak, arching his back and grinding selfishly against Isak’s cock, like he’s using it for his own purposes. Isak looks up at him, wide-eyed and panting. Even teases at the hem of his, of _Isak’s_ , t-shirt and as much as Isak loves to see Even in his own clothes, he seems eager to get Illuminati off him, biting at the black fabric and trying to use his mouth to pull it up. Taking pity in his increasingly desperate boyfriend, Even pulls the t-shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. Isak moans at the sight of his naked torso, urging in to kiss and lick up his chest and over his collarbone to his throat, sucking a bruise there. Even shivers and bites his lip, feeling a flush spread down over his chest. He shoves his hands in Isak’s hair and pulls his head back hard, locking eyes with him.

“Am I being bad, Santa?” he teases, forcing a broken moan from Isak, his mouth slack and eyes dark with want.

With his hand still in a tight grip in his hair, Even guides Isak’s mouth back on him, up to his neck and further down his chest to let him suck and bite at his erect nipples. The roll of his hips against Isak becoming more vigorous. Teasingly, Even pulls back again letting Isak’s mouth chase his body, his skin. He moves his hands up to cup Isak’s face, grabbing at his chin.

“I love you so fucking much,” he groans, kissing him hard.

“I love you too, baby.” Isak hums into the kiss “And as an experienced Santa, I'd say you’re being rather nice right this moment” he grins.

Even sends him a smug smile and licks his lips, then proceeds to kiss down Isak’s chest and further down his stomach, finally kneeling between his legs. He brushes his hands slowly up and down Isak’s thighs, feeling powerful at the way they seem to tremble under his touch, at the way it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Isak to stay in his seat. Slowly Even inches in, gazing teasingly up at Isak through his lashes, his lips only inches from his cock. It’s fully hard now, standing proud from his lap.

“Fuck.” Isak breathes out, squinting his eyes and thrusting his hips slightly into thin air.

“I told you I’d be naughty” Even smirks, breathing teasingly over Isak’s cock, deliberately dragging out the excruciating wait, making it twitch in anticipation. Slowly Even leans in a bit, letting the long thick cock slide across his face, letting it caress his cheek, his nose, his eyelids. Letting it slide slowly up and down his face, mouth slack. Pushing a little at his puffy upper lip on the upstroke, pulling at his lower lip on its way down.

“Even?” It sounds less like a question and more like an order, but the way Isak’s voice is slightly broken and the way he's frowning just a little is revealing his utter desperation and Even feels so smug, perhaps a little too smug for his own good.

Dragging out the wait a little longer, he moves down to nuzzle gently into Isak’s balls, letting them rub gently over his face. Brushes his lips over the sensitive skin there, pushing his nose into the softness, making Isak whimper above him. Finally, Even takes pity in him and opens his mouth to lick a long stripe up the underside of Isak’s cock. Isak groans in what seems like a mix of relief and pleasure, tilting his head back even further. Even lets his tongue swirl around the head, licking tentatively at it, sucking the precum off the tip where it’s leaking from the slit. Isak’s is writhing in his seat. Licking another broad stripe up the shaft, tracing the vein there, Even finally opens his mouth wider and sucks the head into his mouth. Isak bites his lip hard, starts panting in sync with the small involuntary thrusts of his hips, and the sight of Isak like this is making Even painfully hard himself. He wants to drive Isak wild, wants to taste his desperation. Wants it to accumulate in his body, so he'll be ready when Even will finally let him take back control.

He sucks Isak’s cock further into his mouth and starts bobbing his head, lettings his hand cup and play with his balls, pulling off every now and then to suck one of them into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Even. You’re so good at that!” Isak groans, thrusting his hips up harder into the soft wetness of Even’s mouth, panting heavy now. Even pulls off, purposefully frowning. Can't help but notice the way Isak's looking at his mouth, like he's telling it directly to get back into position.

“I’m pretty sure Jesus and Santa aren’t in the same universe either” he smirks, teasing his tongue at the slit before leaping back in.

“Well you know I’m Jesus too, so get on with it.” Isak smiles back.

And Even is losing track of time, of how long he’s been teasing Isak, but he feels the small movements of Isak’s hips becoming more frantic. Sensing Isak is getting close, Even pulls off with a loud pop forcing a growl from Isak, hips chasing his lips. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Even looks up at him, pupils wide blown. He leans in, head resting against Isak’s stomach and moves both hands around the chair to loosen the rope around his hands. Isak rolls his shoulders a few times, rubs his wrists a little and then proceeds to slide his hands slowly down and back up Even’s back. Even sighs with content, his head resting in Isak’s lap. Feels the way the slow strokes are becoming increasingly intentional, Isak’s hands teasing at the elastic band of his briefs, soon slipping inside. He feels himself inhale sharply as Isak runs a finger tentatively over his crack, feels goosebumps spread all over his body as Isak uses both hands to spread his cheeks apart a little. Exhaling heavily, Even forces himself to regain focus, shifting his weight back a little. He puts his hands together in front of Isak.

“Your turn” he says, his words almost a whisper. He opens the hand still holding on to the rope.

Isak lets out a shaky breath and looks at Even. Like he's making sure Even wants to, although Isak knows that he knows. Knows how much Even wants too. Holding his gaze, Isak takes the rope from Even’s hand and quickly starts tying the end of it tight around Even’s wrists in front of him, leaving half the rope untied to create what looks like a leash. Leaving Even breathless in the process.

“Nice and tight” he says playfully, tugging at the rope, pulling Even forward a little, pulling him back onto his cock. Letting out a pleased sound as he finds Even’s wet mouth back on him, his lips stretching beautifully around the head of his cock.

Still working his mouth up and down Isak’s cock, Even lifts himself up by his arms, elbows pressing down onto Isak’s thighs for leverage, hands tied together just above his head. Isak is biting his lip again, panting with every move of Even’s mouth, which is going increasingly slack around his cock as Even has started panting too, has started to drool around it. On the one hand wishing a little that he had a free hand to relieve some of the tensions building in his briefs at alarming speed, on the other hand excited to give over control to his boyfriend. Isak seems to sense Even’s increased desperation, twisting one leg a little to move a foot in to rest against Even’s crotch, creating a much-appreciated friction for even to rub himself off against, not doing much to help him along though.

Even hums around Isak’s cock, in gratitude pressing his mouth as far down as he can go, grinding eagerly against Isak’s foot. Notices the way he can go slightly further down now that Isak’s foot is distracting him in the best of ways. He pushes further down, his elbows drilling into Isak’s thighs, when a sudden hard pull of the rope around his hands makes Even’s elbows give out under him and his head fall fast and far down the cock in his mouth, taking it all the way to the back of his throat. He gags, a loud moan escaping from deep inside his throat as he feels the muscles there stretch. Notices the way the muscles in his lower abdomen seem to simultaneously tighten and his toes curl. Feels his mouth salivate and his own cock throb and leak from the intrusion. From the restrain of his hands and the way he has no control in this position, completely at the mercy of his boyfriend sitting above him. A little dazed he looks up at Isak, wanting to see his reaction. The heavy cock still halfway down his throat, filling up his mouth, he lets himself choke a little on it, his orgasm suddenly only inches away. Isak looks completely mesmerized, like he's studying Even’s reaction, completely in awe of him. Clutching the stretched out leash wrapped a few times around his hand.

“You like that, huh?” he smiles, his voice raw and hoarse. Even just nods slowly, equally surprised and affected. He doesn't like it. He fucking _loves_ it.

Isak pulls even more at the leash, up a bit and then down behind Even’s back, forcing his arms further up and his hands behind his head, leaving Even's mouth and throat completely exposed. Still Even isn’t pulling back one bit, only trying to push himself even further down, hoping his boyfriend will just take the hint and start thrusting into his mouth. He doesn't though, and when he proceeds to loosen the rope leash a little, Even uses his elbows to lift himself off of his cock, catching his breath for a moment. Isak leans down to press a soft kiss to Even’s lips, moves his free hand up to cup his face, thumb brushing gently over Even’s throat. Even leans into the touch, notices the increased sensitivity of the skin there, the way it seems to crave Isak’s touch, encourages him to press harder.  

“Get on the bed, baby” Isak smiles, helping Even to his feet, patting his ass playfully.

They both shuffle towards the bed, Isak almost jumping up on it, giddy with excitement as he starts pulling at the rope, pulling Even towards him. Even’s suddenly grateful that he’d build that bedframe this summer out of old upcycled wooden pallets, realizing Isak’s plan to actually tie him to the headboard.

“On your back, beautiful” Isak commands and Even feels a deep throb in his groin at the command.

Lying on his back, arms stretched out above his head, hands against the headboard, Even’s the one to feel desperate now. Can’t take his eyes off of his hot boyfriend, who’s straddled his chest to tie his hands to the headboard, looking adorable and very concentrated, eyebrows slightly furrowed and tongue sticking out a little at the corner of his mouth.

Sending him a small satisfied nod, Isak plumps down on top of Isak, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Isak starts to kiss down Even’s chin and neck to his chest. Still keeping eye contact, he slowly lets his tongue slide over his chest to his left nipple, teasingly licking at it and breathing over it. Even’s already squirming in the sheets, chest heaving. Feeling his breath hitch as Isak slides his tongue further out towards Even’s stretched out arms, starts licking into the soft hair of his armpit. Trying not to wince, Even relaxes his shoulders let himself enjoy the sweet tickling sensation of Isak’s tongue on his sensitive skin there. The way Isak is practically eating him up, worshipping every inch of Even’s body. The way his own muscles are actually trembling under Isak’s touch. Isak proceeds to move further down, licking down Even’s side and ribs all the way to where his briefs are hugging his hips. Agonizingly slow, Isak starts pulling the briefs down Even’s thighs, leaving them there for a moment and starts kissing a trail back up Even’s thigh and over his hipbone towards the soft trail of hair just under his belly button, deliberately avoiding Isak’s neglected cock.

Pulling the briefs a little further down Even’s lower leg, Isak suddenly sits back up and clutches at the fabric stretched out between Even’s calves, pulling his legs up by it and pressing them further up all the way to Even’s face, forcing a high-pitched moan from his throat. Isak opens Even’s hand above him still tied to the headboard, aligning it with the briefs now stretched out somewhere around his ankles.

“Hold on tight, baby,” he breathes out and there's a promise in those words that is making Even’s dick pulse in expectation, screaming for attention. Still Even finds himself instantly complying, his tied up hands grabbing the fabric and holding on to it like his g _oddamn_ life depended on it.

Isak nods in approval and moves to lick and bite back down the back of Even’s thigh, finally positioning himself flat on the bed, his face just above Even’s ass. He stills for a moment, brushing his hands up the back of Even’s thighs, parting his lips and blowing gently over Even’s skin, feeling his legs tremble under him.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful like this, Even” he groans, and Even clutches a little tighter at the fabric in his hands, trying to remind himself to breathe.

Thankfully, Isak seems too affected himself to tease Even too much, instantly lunging at him. Even feels his breath hitch in his throat as Isak presses his face in between his cheeks, using his hands to part them a little, eager to get as close to Even as possible. Sighing loudly and with such relief into his ass, it's making Even blush.

The first tentative lick across Even’s entrance makes him throw his head to the side, eyes squinting in almost painful pleasure. He feels himself clench at it, like his body is trying desperately to keep Isak there, to suck his tongue inside. He lifts his head up a little to try to catch a glimpse of Isak’s mouth on him, his tongue sliding over him. Rolling his hips and pushing slightly against the headboard, Even tries to push himself down on Isak’s tongue, letting out a whine when Isak pulls back, waiting.

“Even. I decide what you get and when. Be a good boy now.”

Even throws his head back, a small whine forced from inside his throat. Soon realizing of course, that his boyfriend will show him no pity and that all he can do is try to stay still and wish for Isak’s mouth back on him. Which seems to work, because soon Isak’s tongue is back lapping and prodding teasingly at his entrance, and Even is _dying_.

“Fu- Fuck. I-Isak. Your tongue” Even moans, pressing his face into his own elbow above him, clutching at the fabric around his ankles, feeling the slight strain down the back of his thighs.

“Mmh” Isak hums, looking up at Even and pulling back a little. “You taste so good baby” he groans, his mouth and chin glistening with spit. Soon diving right back in, alternating between licking teasingly at Even’s rim and studying in details how his body reacts to the touch. Completely consumed by the way Even is melting under him, the way he always opens up so beautifully for him.

When Isak’s wet tongue finally breaches him, Even almost screams and arches off the bed with such a force that he loses the grip around the briefs holding up his legs. Patiently, Isak pulls back a little to assess the situation and although Even whines at the loss, Isak takes his time to reposition Even, pushing gently at the back of his thighs and making sure the briefs are back in his tied up hands. Leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips, Isak deliberately lets his hard cock grind against Even’s crack, and Even’s entire body is _begging_. His mouth, in particular.

“Please, Isak. Please. Pleeease!” Even almost wails, his voice completely wrecked. He's not even sure, maybe it’s the cheesy role-play or maybe it's the soft rope tight around his wrists, but he feels both vulnerable and powerful in this position, holding himself open for this beautiful man that is _his._ And maybe it’s the way this man’s cock, _his_ cock, is rubbing against his entrance in the most delicious way, or maybe it’s the way he can taste himself on Isak’s tongue, but Even has to _try_.

“Isak, get in me”

 “You’re not ready” Isak declines calmly, pecks him on the lips and makes a gesture to move back into position.

“Isak.” Even presses his elbows tight together around Isak’s face, intent on keeping him there. Starring into his eyes, he gathers as much strength as he possibly can. 

“I don’t care, get in me” he insists, swiftly pulling the briefs off his ankles and moving his legs down to wrap tight around Isak’s waist. Isak looks amused, but frowns like he’s trying not to smile.

“Even." Isak sighs fondly "I told you already, I decide _what_ you get and _when_. Or do I have to tie up your legs too?” he asks, raising his brows and moving his hand down to caress Even’s shins softly, making Even loosen the tight grip around his waist. Even exhales sharply, shaking his head in delicious defeat, moves his legs back up and twists his hands a little in the rope to be able to hold on to his ankles.                          

“You’re being such a nice boy right now” Isak coos, and moves his hand in between Even’s stretched out legs to cup his face, caress his cheek. Hums pleased at the way Even leans into his touch, the way all parts of Even just instantly goes pliant under his touch. Then, slowly letting his thumb trace along Even’s jawline and up to his mouth, he starts brushing over his lips.

“Open up, baby.” he instructs moments later. Eager to abide, Even parts his lips to let Isak push his index finger inside. Feels the sweet salty taste of his fingertip explode on his taste buds, lets him slide it in over the surface of his tongue and further into his mouth and back out a few times before adding a second finger. Even moans loudly at it and feels himself salivate, trying not to swallow to get as much spit to cover Isak’s fingers as possible. Isak pulls the fingers out of Even’s mouth and moves them down to where Even’s eager to feel them too.

“Did you know that the mouth is one of your most sensitive body parts?” Isak asks, way to composed if you ask Even. Moving his other free hand back up to Even’s lips, Isak resumes teasing Even’s lips while simultaneously circling his rim with the other finger. “And that it connects to other sensitive parts of your body?” he smiles, and Even’s pretty much back to begging again.

He doesn’t have to though, as Isak slowly starts pushing one finger back inside Even’s mouth, perfectly mirroring the finger at Even’s other entrance, also slowly pushing inside. It feels different, yet surprisingly similar, the way Isak’s fingers are moving in perfect synchrony. And Even feels like he might faint from the overwhelming sensation of Isak’s fingers inside him, the way he feels them  _everywhere_. Somehow the slow drags of Isak’s finger against the inside of his cheek, up against the edge of his teeth, down on his tongue, make every movement of Isak’s other finger in his ass so much more intimate and intense. Like every drag is pulling him apart, only to reconnect him with every push inside and Even can feel his walls flutter around Isak in a completely new way. It feels _electric,_ like Isak’s fingers are somehow connected by an invisible wire, pulsing through his body, making him feel  _whole_.

“Breathe, baby” Isak shushes and Even blinks a few times and nods, realizing his been holding his breath far too long.

He parts his lips further and starts panting heavily, lets Isak’s fingers thrust slowly into him, lets him explore his openings as he pleases, claiming him. Soon, Isak’s pushing in a second finger both places, gently spreading them, scissoring them inside to stretch his lips the same way he's stretching his rim, spreading him open. It's taking all of Even’s willpower not to push hard against the thrusts, not to try and suck Isak deeper inside him in every way possible, but somehow he just instinctively knows his body needs to stay still. That he needs to let it _receive_. That this is what's making his thighs shake, what's sending shivers down his spine.

Isak continues to explore further inside him, thrusting with more effort now, using his fingers to press Even’s tongue down and tease at the entrance to his throat, while gently grazing over his prostate with his other fingers. Never breaking eye contact. And Even’s completely lost to it, feels like he's been shattered into a million pieces and Isak’s rebuilding him, reconnecting him piece by piece with his fingers. Isak stills for a moment, leans down to brush his parted lips over Even’s, right next to where his fingers are buried deep inside his mouth.

“ _Now_ you’re ready” he breathes into his mouth and Even so is, starts to push his hips down and lift his head up frantically to meet the thrust of Isak’s fingers, eyes begging for more. Finally, Isak pulls out all four fingers, making Even whine at the loss. Isak just smiles and leans in to kiss him, humming into his mouth and Even feels a wave of relief wash over him as he senses Isak’s finally going to give in to his previous demand, granting him his wish. Not breaking the kiss, Isak extends his body a little to the right, reaches out and opens the drawer of their night stand-slash-coffee table next to their bed.

“Fuck.”

“I know” Even pants into his mouth, eyes closed. “Let’s go”.

Even starts pulling a little at the rope above him, still too tight around his wrists to really loosen at that.

“There are no condoms in here?” Isak looks confused. Evens eyes widen.

“Uhm...” Even hesitates, and Isak pulls back a little to meet his gaze.

“What did you do?” Isak frowns.

“I kinda…” Even hesitates, and Isak’s getting slightly annoyed now.

“What Even?!”

“I think I might’ve given all of our condoms to Vilde” Even glances at the glittery-condom covered Christmas tree at the foot of their bed.

“What the fuck, Even?!” Isak cries out, sounding angrier than he intended. Releasing Even’s grip around his ankles, he lets Even’s legs fall flat on the bed, a sound of defeat in his throat. The new stretched out position making it possible for Even to glance down his own stomach, precum smeared all over it.

“Well, maybe…” Even looks at the tree, a crooked smile on his lips.

“No, Even.” Isak snaps, shaking his head “We’re not getting glitter on our dicks again. It will go everywhere! Last time people were asking me weeks after why I had glitter on my face!” and Even just laughs, nodding with his eyes closed like he’s lost in precious memory.

“Well someone needs to run down to 7eleven to get condoms then” he raises his brows at Isak.

 “And that’ll be me.” Isak says matter-of-factly. “You’re a little tied up here, remember?” Isak takes a grip around Even’s hand above his head and wriggles it.          

“You could untie me?” Even tries, smiling and tilting his head a little.

“Sorry, can’t.” Isak says in a low, firm voice.

“Or we could play _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ for it?” Even says, and Isak sends him a look of disbelief but soon shrugs in agreement. Even smiles, knowing Isak will let him win this time too. He always does. Which is good, because Even’s not sure his legs work right now.

“I don’t have to untie you for that either” Isak says firmly, glancing at Even’s hands and moving them a little to demonstrate. Even bites his lip at that, seems to be even more turned on by how much his boyfriend actually enjoys tying him up like this.

Quickly, Isak moves up to straddle Even’s chest, pulling himself up on his knees and aligning his left hand with Even’s right one. Even tries to look up at their hands, tries not to get too distracted by Isak’s cock in this new position, hard and heavy right in front of his face.

“Three? Or one?” Even looks up at Isak, holding up three fingers, then switching to one.

“Best of three” Isak replies confidently.

“Okay” Even smiles, exhaling as if to ready himself for the match.

“Rock... paper... scissors!” Isak lists, as they shake their hands three times. Even smiles wide, looking up at his own flat hand and Isak’s, still closed in a fist.

“Paper beats rock” he says enthusiastically, wrapping his hand around Isak’s in victory. Isak’s still completely calm.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” they go again, this time with Even faking slight disappointment at the sight of Isak’s extended index and middle fingers forming a V in front of his own flat hand.

“Scissors beats paper, yes.” Even nods in defeat. Isak smiles smugly, twisting his hand a little to make a slow, scissoring gesture, sensing a slight throb of Even’s cock behind him at the implied innuendo. Isak grins and pulls back for a moment to shuffle down the bed to place a wet sloppy kiss right to Even’s hole, and Even wails, back arching of the bed.

Moving back up to align their hands, Isak clears his throat and they both get ready for the final round, hands back into fists.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Isak shouts, and he almost looks surprised at the two stretched out hands in front of him. They always do this, and they always act surprised. He looks down at Even.

“Tie” he says, smiling back at the pun, which was definitely fucking intended.

“Okay, one more” Even presses on and just as Isak’s starts listing “Rock, paper, scis-“ Even tilts his head up and sucks the head of Isak’s cock into his mouth as far as he can, forcing a load moan from his boyfriend.

Even continues to suck him off until Isak’s done stuttering out “scissors”, feeling a little cocky at the effect his mouth has on his boyfriend. His smirk is soon replaced with a frown though, when he looks up at their hands, Isak’s forming the well-known V, Even’s still stretched out. Isak looks almost just as surprised as Even, gaze shifting between Even and their hands.

“Yes! I won!” he grins, extending his fist further into the air.

“What, that’s cheating!” Even snaps.

“How’s that cheating?” Isak laughs, looking fondly at Even, who’s pouting now.

“You know I always, _always_ choose paper?!” Even almost shouts, “That’s my thing! You know I have a paper kink.”

“Do you think there are _rules_ here?” Isak laughs, moving slowly back down Even body to kiss a trail down his stomach. "If anything, you're the one who's using dirty tricks to distract me?" he smiles, continuing "and well…something did indeed distract me” he says, sticking out his pointed tongue to tease at the head of Even’s cock, lapping up the precum that’s still pooling there, making his breath hitch

“Okay okay, Isak” Even pants as Isak sighs playfully against Even’s cock, “You can go!”. A smile threatening to break out, soon covering all over his face.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere” Isak says in a teasing tone, pushing Even’s legs up quickly to press another sloppy kiss to his ass before getting up and throwing on his black Illuminati t-shirt, that Even had left on the floor, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and his jacket on his way out into the hallway.

“Isak?!” Even shouts from the bed, nodding up at his hands above his head. Isak sends him a curious look.

“Ahh” he smiles, looking like he’d only just realized he’d left Even tied to the headboard. He moves back over to the bed and leans in, cupping Even’s face and providing him with yet another sloppy kiss, this time to his actual lips. 

“Du er mannen i mitt liv, Even!” he just smiles and gets up to leave, leaving Even still tied to the bed, rock hard and helpless.

“Isak!”

Hands still tied to the headboard, Even watches his boyfriend walk towards the door, looking over his shoulder.

“I don’t have to untie you for that either” he repeats teasingly, smiling and winking suggestively and Even watches in disbelief as Isak proceeds to push the door open, sending him a final mischievous smile before slipping out the door, mouthing at him “Don’t go anywhere”

”Isaaaak!” Even groans.

He gazes up at his tied up hands, then towards the coffee table and the scissors he’d left there just out of reach, then back up at his hands and down at his cock, rock hard against his stomach, also painfully out of reach. All seem to stare mockingly back at him. He can’t’ help but smile though. Rolling his eyes, he makes a mental note to never trust Santa in a game of _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ again.

 

 

***

Isak cannot remember running faster in his life. Well maybe he can, but that one time last year he was really fucking scared of losing Even. Also, he didn’t have a massive boner back then, so it’s not really fair to compare.

Still trying to catch his breath, he throws the pack of condoms on the counter. Watches the frown on the shop assistant’s face grow deeper as he grabs a pack of gum too, trying to be casual about it. Realizing too late that the combination just earns him even more judgmental looks, which would make much more sense, if the sales women actually knew where his mouth had just been.

In what feels like minutes later, he’s back at the door. Even’s quiet inside, and for a moment Isak worries he might have fallen asleep. After all, what else could he be doing right this moment, being tied to the bed and all. Isak’s dick twitches in memory and makes it slightly harder to focus his attention on unlocking the door. 

Finally, he manages to open the door and slip inside, whistling _Here comes Santa Claus_ as his hands starts unwrapping a condom, his dick half-hard just thinking about what’s to come. Trying to catch a glimpse of Even over on the bed in their living-slash-bedroom from the hallway while also trying to kick of his shoes turns out to be even more difficult, but he manages. His eyes widen at the sight and a deep throb in his groin threatens to pull his legs out under him. The sight is obscene.

“What are you _doing_ , Even?!”

It’s outrageous, and Isak can’t take his eyes away from it. Even’s hands are still tied to the headboard, but his pale legs are not stretched out on the bed as he’d expected them to be. Instead, they’re folded in over him, his body completely bend. Impossibly so, in fact. His feet are close to his face like they’ve wandered down the wall and further down the headboard, his toes grabbing a hold at the slat of one of the lower wooden pallets. His head is propped up a little against the blue and grey pillows behind him, his ass propped up too, vertically in the air. What really mesmerizes Isak though, what’s making his eyes glued to Even right now, is not the surprising flexibility of his tower of a boyfriend (which is definitely much under-appreciated), rather it’s the way his mouth is slightly open. The way his lips are swollen and wet, hard at work. The way he’s hollowing his cheeks. The way his cock, still as hard and heavy as ever, is hovering over his face, the head dipping slightly into his open mouth from above. Even’s _own_ goddamn mouth.

Isak just stands there for a moment, starring. Making sure to take a mental snapshot, to capture the entire thing for later. He steadies himself for a moment at the doorframe, lets out a quiet moan as he reaches down to palm himself, trying to relieve some tension. Taking in the sight of Even, who’s clearly realized he’s back, putting on a show for him. Swirling his tongue around the head, sucking at the tip.

“Even. You look obscene!” Isak groans, ripping off his own clothes and moving fast towards the bed in a few long strides. Even releases his lips around his cock and turns his head towards Isak.

“Desp til nyt nivå!” he smiles and winks, apparently not embarrassed in the slightest.

“Be honest now,” Isak pauses “Is this the _real_ reason you took up yoga with Eskild this year?” he teases and Even laughs, still curled completely in on himself.

“I think this position is actually called the _plow_. I’m plowing,” he grins from below, and Isak can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. _Dork._

Isak sits down on the bed next to Even and leans in to place a kiss to his thigh, running a finger gently up the back of his calf, further up his milky thigh and over his cheek, all the way up to the top point of his tailbone, then running it slowly back down over his crack, feeling Even tremble under his fingertip.

“I think you’ll find I’ll be doing the plowing here” Isak smiles smugly, trailing his finger further down over Even’s perineum, over the soft skin of his balls to the root of his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs, watching it swell a little like it’s craving his touch. Even swallows hard as Isak continues trailing his finger from the root along the bulging vein and all the way to the tip, ending the teasing trail with a playful tap at Even’s smiling lips just below it.

Isak makes a small gesture to get up off the bed again, making Even move quickly. He bites teasingly at Isak’s finger as a distraction, just giving himself enough time to release his long legs from the headboard in a swift move, tilt his hips slightly to the side and throw a leg over the back of Isak’s head, locking him in a tight grip.

“Nuh-uh” His voice is firm, but Isak can hear the smile on his lips. “You’re _not_ leaving again.”

Isak’s laughing, holding both hands up in surrender, the long-awaited condom still in his hand. Even’s laughing too, slowly releasing the headlock to let Isak move over to the drawer to search for the lube. A small sigh of relief leaves his lips as he finds it there, for a split second worried that Even might have given that to one of the guests too.

Even stretches his legs out on the bed and arches his back to stretch out a little, still insisting his hands stay tied to the headboard. Isak isn’t one to ague, pressing a soft kiss to Even’s lips and seizing the opportunity to continue tantalizing his body, exploring all its trigger points. Sucking and biting gently at his neck and collarbone, so exquisitely exposed. Licking the sensitive skin of his armpit, forcing small whimpers from deep in his throat. Breathing teasingly over his nipples, licking a trail to his belly button and further down along the soft trail of hair below it and out towards his hip bone.

Isak settles in between Even’s thighs, brushes his hands in slow movements up his inner thighs, until Even’s body is practically begging.  

“Get. In. Me.” Even repeats, sounding a little too authoritative for someone who’s tied up, if you ask Isak. But he doesn’t mind it. Not one bit.

In a few skillful moves, Isak proceed to roll on the condom and lube himself up, soon lining up at Even’s entrance, pushing his legs back up a bit, spreading him open and using a few fingers to check he’s still ready.

Slowly he starts pushing inside, leaving them both breathless for a moment. Isak, from the way Even’s body is opening up so beautifully for him, welcoming him, surrounding him in warm wetness. Even, from the way Isak’s body is filling him to the brim, making him feel like he might burst from it. Arching his back, he realizes this is usually where he’d clutch the sheets, as he feels a desperate need to grab a hold of something, which Isak must notice since he moves his hands up to Even’s, lacing their fingers together.

Even tilts up his hips a bit, as to encourage him to start moving. Isak almost can’t bring himself to do it, doesn’t want to pull away from Even, even if it’s only inches, even if technically he has to. Wishing that he could push deeper, just bury himself in Even. Eventually he does move though, and the slow drag out is making Even breath hitch and his legs wrap tight around Isak’s hips, like it’s leaving a wound only to be healed by the impending push back inside.

Slowly, Isak starts rolling his hips. Deep thrusts that force rhythmic punched-out sounds of pleasure from Even mouth, and Isak just has to lean down and kiss it, swallow the moans from him.

“Say my name” Even breathes into his mouth, squeezing Isak’s fingers with his own above them.

“E-Even.” Isak whispers into his mouth, and Even groans at it, pushing his hips up against Isak.

“Again.” he instructs, making Isak pick up the pace of his thrusts, his movements slightly frantic now.

“Even. _Even Even Even_ ” he pants quietly with every thrust, and Even’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

In a quick move, Isak releases his hands from Evens and moves back a bit to push Even’s legs further up, wanting to recreate the visual from earlier. He raises himself up on his knees first and then further up on his feet, soon driving deep and hard down onto Even and into him from above, ripping a guttural moan his throat. Looking up at Isak, they lock eyes for a moment.

“Make me come, Isak”

Isak stills inside Even, wraps a hand around his cock below, and immediately starts stroking with effort. It’s a little difficult from this angle, with Even being bend over like that, but it doesn’t take more than a few strokes before Even starts to come, his body convulsing in bursts, clenching so tight around Isak he almost comes himself just from the pressure alone. What tips him over the edge, though, is the way Even’s throat is being covered in his own cum, the way it’s trickling down and pooling around his neck, some of it on his chin too. It’s making Isak’s orgasm wash over him with such a force that he almost falls over, quickly moving a hand up to steady himself at the wall, bending Even over even more as he feels waves of pleasure crashing inside him, rushing through his body, making him shudder through it.

They both giggle as Isak falls to his knees, Evens legs loose and ridiculously long around him, both completely spent. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Even’s lips before pulling out gently and reaching down to pull of the condom and tie it off.

“Aw. You made a Christmas decoration for the tree” Even teases and Isak rolls his eyes, for a brief moment considering just leaving him tied to the headboard for the rest of the holidays.

 

**

 

“Which one is funnier?” Even asks.

They’re all snuggled up in bed after Isak had finally released him, upon agreeing this would be a Christmas tradition worthy of repeating with the roles reversed. Even’s fiddling with Isak’s phone after taking a snapshot of himself and a very visibly objecting Isak.

“Santa Claus is cumming to town? Here cums Santa Claus? O Cum All Ye Faithful-“

“You’re not posting that stuff on insta again!” Isak elbows him and rolls over to pull the phone out of his hand. Even laughs and tries to pout, soon accepting his defeat though, settling into the crook of Isak’s arm.

Minutes later, Even is fast asleep, his head resting on Isak’s chest, his breath slow and steady. Isak runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. He decides to take a final look at the picture Even took, melting a little at the way they just look so happy, all flushed and giggly. He feels proud and incredibly lucky. He wouldn’t wish for anything else than to just lay here with Even in his arms. He decides to post the picture anyway, adjusting the caption slightly.

“ _Last_ Christmas or _current_ Christmas?”

Definitely _next_ Christmas too, he smiles to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> The following chapter is a flipped version of this first chapter. Some details have been changed, but otherwise the plot is pretty much the same :)


End file.
